Koopa Kart Wii
Koopa Kart Wii is the sixth installment in the Koopa Kart series. It released on June 10, 2010 for Japan, June 11, 2010 for Europe, June 24, 2010 for Australia, and June 27, 2010 for America. It came out two months after Dry Bones Kart Wii came out. It previously used Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, but since May 19, 2014, it now uses Fanon Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Unlike the previous Koopa Kart games, Koopa Kart Wii has sixteen racers on each course instead of twelve. Gameplay Koopa Kart Wii retains most of the elements from previous Koopa Kart games, especially Koopa Kart DS. Players select a racer from a cast of Koopa characters, who are all divided into size categories in relation to their stats, and they need to select a vehicle from the class they belong in, all with their own stats. All races start with players at a line corresponding to their proper position, where Lakitu signals the countdown time. Once the time is finished, players race three laps around a race course in an attempt to be first of the pack. Once the third lap is completed, players are ranked points depending on how well they placed in the race. While every previous Koopa Kart game allows for a maximum of twelve racers on each course, Koopa Kart Wii allows up to sixteen racers on the course at a time. In Grand Prix and VS mode, player characters always start out on the latter positions; once they finish the race, their position is saved as they move on to the next race. Motorbikes are introduced in this game, alongside having a wider variety of karts to select from. Motorbikes can perform wheelies to increase top speed on straights, though motorbikes cannot perform the most powerful Mini-Turbo that karts can. Motorbikes also come in two classes: drift type and hang-on type. Drift type bikes drift in a similar way to karts, while hang-on type bikes commit to the turn instead. Another new change is the point system used for Grand Prix races. With sixteen racers competing in each race, the point value has increased. Also, 6th and 7th place are not losing positions. The following chart shows the difference of the point spreads from previous games to this installment. Placement Scores Color Coding *Green: Winning Results (1st) *Yellow: Moderate Results (2nd-7th) *Red: Losing Results (8th-16th) 1st Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|1st Place: 20 Points 2nd Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|2nd Place: 18 Points 3rd Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|3rd Place: 15 Points 4th Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|4th Place: 12 Points 5th Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|5th Place: 11 Points 6th Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|6th Place: 10 Points 7th Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|7th Place: 9 Points 8th Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|8th Place: 8 Points 9th Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|9th Place: 7 Points 10th Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|10th Place: 6 Points 11th Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|11th Place: 5 Points 12th Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|12th Place: 4 Points 13th Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|13th Place: 3 Points 14th Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|14th Place: 2 Points 15th Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|15th Place: 1 Point 16th Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|16th Place: 0 Points Items To know the chance of getting these items, see Koopa Kart Wii/Item Probabilities. Koopa Kart Wii includes three new items: the Mega Mushroom, POW Block, and Lightning Cloud. Items can be earned by driving through Item Boxes on the courses, just like in previous games. Once a player has done so, an item will be selected via the Item Roulette. Players can use items by pressing . In general, players tend to obtain a weak item such as a Banana Peel or a Green Shell when they are in first. However, if players are in a lower place, they obtain a slightly more powerful item such as a Red Shell or Lightning Bolt is more frequent. Usually, the lower the place of the player, the rarer and more powerful the item they get. Starmen, Mega Mushrooms, and Bullet Bill are examples of powerful items as they provide speed boosts and invincibility. This is the only game in the Dry Bones Kart series where the drivers do not vocally react to getting inked by a Blooper. The Banana Bunch from Koopa Kart 64 and Koopa Kart: Super Circuit (which is absent from Koopa Kart: Double Dash!! and Koopa Kart DS) returns to the series in this game and stays in the series starting with this game, as well as the Poison Mushroom from Super Koopa Kart, although HammerBro101 has redesigned the latter into what would become its Super Mario 3D Land design. Trivia *In Koopa Kart 7, HammerBro101 removed all three items he introduced to Koopa Kart Wii and replaced them with the Gold POW Block, Super Mega Mushroom, and Lakithunder Cloud. *This is the first Koopa Kart game to return items that HammerBro101 hasn't brought back for at least ten years. He brings back the Banana Bunch from Koopa Kart 64 and the Poison Mushroom from Super Koopa Kart. **This is the last Koopa Kart game for the Golden Mushroom to have a crown on its head. Later games would remove the crown from its head. *This is the Boo's most recent Koopa Kart appearance, as well as the last game for gravity to affect the Fake Item Box and the item itself to not block items. Later games would give the Fake Item Box the ability to block items again and float in mid-air. *This is the last game where last place (16th for this game and 12th for previous games) gives the player zero points. Later games would give 4th place or lower one extra point. Gallery Artwork Baby Icy Peach Avoiding The POW Block In Air - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Baby Icy Peach avoiding the POW Block while airborne. Sunglasses Peach Shakes Off The POW Block - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Sunglasses Peach shaking off the POW Block. Blue Koopa Troopa Uses A POW Block - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Blue Koopa Troopa uses the POW Block. Blue Spiny Koopa - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Blue Spiny Koopa, as she prepares to use her Blue Spiny Shell. Paratroopa - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Paratroopa holding a Triple Red Shell behind his kart. Koopa Troopa - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Koopa Troopa holding a Triple Green Shell behind his kart. Characters Koopa Troopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Koopa Troopa Paratroopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Paratroopa making his return from Koopa Kart: Double Dash!!. Blue Spiny Koopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Blue Spiny Koopa makes her debut. Wingless Blue Spiny Koopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Blue Spiny Koopa without her wings. Winged Spiny Koopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Spiny Koopa with his wings. Spiny Koopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Spiny Koopa makes his debut. Red Koopa Troopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Red Koopa Troopa Green Paratroopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Green Paratroopa Yellow Koopa Troopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Yellow Koopa Troopa Yellow Paratroopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Yellow Paratroopa Blue Koopa Troopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Blue Koopa Troopa Blue Paratroopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Blue Paratroopa Orange Koopa Troopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Orange Koopa Troopa Orange Paratroopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Orange Paratroopa Purple Koopa Troopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Purple Koopa Troopa Purple Paratroopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Purple Koopa Troopa Black Koopa Troopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Black Koopa Troopa Black Paratroopa - Koopa Party 8.png|Black Paratroopa White Koopa Troopa - Koopa Party 8.png|White Koopa Troopa White Paratroopa - Koopa Party 8.png|White Paratroopa Item Icons Banana Peel Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Banana Banana Bunch Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Banana Bunch Blooper Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Blooper Blue Fake Item Box Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Blue Fake Item Box Blue Spiny Shell Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Blue Spiny Shell Bob-omb Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bob-omb Boo Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Boo Bullet Bill Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill Coin Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Coin Double Green Shell Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Double Green Shell Double Item Box Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Double Item Box (can be used in races via hacks) Double Mushroom Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Double Mushroom Double Red Shell Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Double Red Shell Fake Item Box Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Fake Item Box Golden Mushroom Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom Green Shell Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Green Shell Item Box Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Item Box Lightning Bolt Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Lightning Bolt Lightning Cloud Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Lightning Cloud (New Item) Mega Mushroom Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom (New Item) Mushroom Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Mushroom Poison Mushroom Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Poison Mushroom POW Block Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|POW Block (New Item) Red Shell Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Starman Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Super Star Triple Banana Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Triple Banana Triple Green Shell Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Triple Green Shell Triple Mushroom Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom Triple Red Shell Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Triple Red Shell